The Loss of a Brother
by DraconianWarrior
Summary: oneshotpossibly two shot depends on votes. Sasuke realizes why Naruto tried to stop him and decides not to go to Orochimaru, but its too late. not yaoi


**AN- this is a oneshot fiction that I tought of while listening to Already Over by skillet on a naruto amv. Well, its about how sasuke realizes what its like to lose a brother, and how naruto felt when he left... only it was too late. to increase the effect of this story, go to youtube and type in naruto- already over and listen to it while you read this. Hope you enjoy. P.S. I am a Naruto lover. i dont really like Sasuke that much but in this fic hewont be portayed badly i promise. **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto Uzumaki. He had a life to live... dreams to fulfill... and a promise that was meant to be kept. But It was all cut short at the Valley of the End. With him trying to convince his best friend not to chase the snake, Orochimaru, for power.

There he laid, unmoving on the ground, the last spec of light fell on his face as the clouds took over the sky. Sasuke stood over him, the two holes in the back of his shirt where the wings of the curse seal were, looking at the hole in his comrads chest that he made.

_'Dobe... you held back... why? I told you I was going to kill you, and you didn't care... but now...' _Suddenly, it began to rain. The earth was weeping for the blonde.

"You had the opportunity to beat me. You could've killed me. And in return for you sparing me, I took your life... Naruto.. you idiot. I never understood you at all..."

He began to cry slightly, for the loss of his only friend. HIs eyes now bearring the Mangekyou Sharingan. He obtained the power that he needed to kill Itachi.

_'What's the point of gaining power to kill the man that caused me so much pain, when I take everything for granted and lose it all... There's no point. I see now Naruto, what you said to me. I should've listenned to you. But now, its already over.' _

"But now I get why you wanted me to come back. Now I know what it's like to lose a brother... You were my rival, my only friend. You always-" He was cut short as he coughed up some blood and fell on his knees. " You awlays saw everything as a positive. You always lived life how life should be lived. And even though the villagers and ninja hated you... you didn't care. I'm envious of you Naruto." He stopped when he felt a chakra signature coming towards him. He recognised it as Kakashi's. He felt a hand on his shoulder, but when he turned around, no one was there.

_'I'm not going to Orochimaru... don't worry Naruto.' _he thought to himself, knowing that Naruto was listening. The rain stopped abruptly, and the sky cleared up, but Sasuke's tears of mourning for his comrad were still flowing freely.

Sasuke just sat there for what seemed like hours, looking at Naruto, and even now in death, he had a smile on his face. Sasuke thought back to when they were kids and first met each other.

"I will make sure everyone will know that it was you who saved me from the darkness. It was you and your team of genin form Konoha that guided me. Because you were-- no... you **are** my only true brother."

Just as he finished his sentence Kakashi and Pakkun came through the forest line. Sasuke wiped his eyes and turned his head to Kakashi as he neared him.

Kakashi was startled, as he saw the Mangekyou Sharingan in his pupil's eyes. "Sasuke...you... you killed him didn't you?" He asked, sorrow in his voice.

"I am worse than trash Kakashi... and you can kill me where I stand. But it wont make a difference. I am going to fulfill my brother's last wish, and return to Konoha, and learn why he loved it so much. I am going to live in his stead, and I will carry his legacy. It is my only way to repent for what I have done." With that, he slowly picked up his fallen partners body, and looked at the sun that was shining so brightly in the sky.

_'Someday I will see you again Naruto. But until then, I will protect your precious people for you. You don't have anything to worry about.'_

Kakashi was very dissapointed at his student, but saw he truly was sorry and understood what he did. He gestured with the tilt of his head to follw him as Pakkun went back in the direction they came. He couldn't speak to Sasuke anymore. It would take time to forgive him. '_I never treated Naruto right. And look at what happened... I am scum. But I think Naruto is at peace. That i's good though... I think.' _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They made it back to Konoha in a few hours time, and the following day, they had a funeral for him. Sasuke requested for him to be burried on the grass of the mountain of the hokage monument, as that was where he would be most of his time, looking at the village. Only those of the rookie nine, Tsunade, Jiraiya, some of the Jounins, and some civillians like Ayame and old man Ichiraku. They all left to mourn for themselves after a few hours. The only one left was Sasuke.

Him leaving was only counted as a misdemeanor, and he was off the hook. He thanked Naruto for everything one last time, and looked up into the clouds. He raised up his right hand, with his palm open. As if he was reaching out for something.

"One day, I will meet with you again... Naruto... my brother." he said, as he proceeded to bring his arm back down.

He stood there, in the breeze, looking at Konoha until sunset, thinking of what he should do next.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: I hoped you guys liked it. i did itin about 30 min.s it couldve been better if i actually wrote the funeral scene, and how everyone felt about it. If you guys want me to, I can edit this and put it in, or make another chapter, and make a twoshot, with a flashback of the funeral and what sasuke did with his life to repent. VOTE or it will never happen! until next time.. **

**LATER!**

**draconianwarrior.**


End file.
